The Ramen Famine
by Kankuro
Summary: What? Naruto's favorite noodle shop, Ichiraku, is closing down? What's Naruto going to do? Please Read and review. Chapter 6 is up. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**O-O-O-O**

"Uhh...man, this was not my day." Naruto said thinking about ninja school.

"Oh, but nothing a bit of ramen can't help!" Naruto said jumping thinking about it.

He started heading down to the Ichiraku.

"Hey, mister, I'll have a bowl of a ramen." Naruto said at a worker.

"Here you go." grumbled the worker.

"Uhh... I think this will cover it." Naruto said worriedly at his change.

"Don't worry it's on the house." The Worker groaned.

"R-really?" Naruto yelled happily as a puppy.

"Sure, we're closing down." The worker said.

"WHAT?"

O-O-O-O

**Sorry about the line, my computer is acting funny.**

**Well this was a very short chapter.**

**I will make sure to make longer.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, we are closing." The worker said.

"Why?'' Naruto questioned.

"We haven't been able to make enough money to pay our taxes and bills for the place." The worker groaned.

"Oh.'' Naruto said as he looked at his bowl of ramen

"How about I help you make some money?" Naruto said gleefully and full of life.

"Whatever, talk to the manager." The worker pointed out the way to where the boss was at.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you would like to help me stay in buisness, eh?" The boss said thinking about it.

"Yeah! Yeah! I love your place. The ramen is the best here." Naruto said.

"Oh, but we need to make about 500 dollars in 1 week and one days." The boss said looking down.

"Ok, I can make all of that in a week. But there has to be something for me..." Naruto said grinning.

"What?" The boss said.

"Anytime I come, I get a free bowl of ramen." Naruto said.

"Ok, a bowl-a-day." The boss said.

"Deal!" Naruto said.

"I will start tomorrow." Naruto said jumping happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews,

Yin Yang Girls,

Weirdest 1,

And Last-Sniper.

I get more and more excited when people review.

So if you are reading this, click the review button.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**I do not own Naruto**

---------------------------------------------------------

The First Day, Morning, 7:00: No Cash.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Well, since I have a bowl-a-day at the Ichiraku, I don't have to save my money anymore." Naruto said grabbing a hammer.

He walked up to his piggy bank.

"Good-bye, piggie." Naruto said.

He forgot about safety precautions.

He needed goggles.

Smash!

A piece of the piggy bank hit his eye.

"Ahhhhh! My Eyes!" Naruto screamed running around the kitchen.

He tripped over some of his sandals.

Crash!

He knocked down his table.

Milk spilled all over the kitchen floor.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned.

----------------------------------------

7:30 in the morning: $7.37.

----------------------------------------

Now Naruto walked to Iruka's house holding his eyes.

It took him about two hours because he couldn't find it.

Also someone gave him the wrong direction on purpose.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" said a faint voice.

The door opened.

"Hey, Master Iruka!" Naruto said happily.

"Oh, it's you, Naruto." Iruka said.

"Would you like to donate some money for the Ichiraku? It's closing down. We need to make enough money to get it back in buisness."Naruto said.

"Ok, let me just go to the restroom." Iruka walked back into his house.

Naruto walked in, too.

While he was waiting, he spotted Iruka's wallet.

He walked up to it.

There were a few twenties in there.

Naruto took one of them.

Then he walked silently back to his spot was at.

"Here you go, Naruto." Iruka said handing him a five dollar bill.

"Thanks." Naruto said smiling.

He ran out the door.

"Sucker!" Naruto said.

"What did you say?" Iruka said.

"Nothing, thanks again!" Naruto said.

---------------------------------------

9:45 in the morning: $32.37

---------------------------------------

Then Naruto ran around the whole villiage getting donations.

-----------------------------------

10:51 at night: $51.67.

-----------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Chapters might get a bit longer.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, happy now.**

**Kankuro**


	4. Chapter 4: Stealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto's Thoughts are in Italic.**

**Naruto's Sayings are in...uh...you know. **

--------------

1:02 P.M.

--------------

Naruto was drooling on his bed.

He was tired and his legs hurt like crap.

Naruto yawned.

"Well, that boss guy said he can cover half of the cost so... I'm about 1/3.5 there." Naruto said taking awhile to think about.

He changed into some clothes.

His plans for today was to steal money from his arch-enemy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now, I'm gonna steal from that Sasuke guy. he thinks he is so cool. I'll show him who's cool!" Naruto said grabbing some ropes.

--------------------------------------------

At Sasuke's house. 1:59 P.M.

Nobody home.

---------------------------------------------

"Heh-heh-heh-heh..." Naruto chuckled as he crawled into the bathroom window.

_Man, i gotta take a dump._

He sat down on the toilet.

Just in that moment a Sasuke opened the front door.

_Oh, Crap!_

Sasuke's footsteps were getting closer.

Plunk!

Naruto was panicking.

_This is soooo bad!_

Naruto finished.

He started pulling up his pants.

Just then Sasuke came in.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" Sasuke screamed.

"uh...I couldn't hold it, so uh... I went here." Naruto pulled up his pants.

Pow!

Naruto got punched by Sasuke.

Sasuke beat the crap out of Naruto.

Later that night, Naruto walked home with both black eyes and bruises everywhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Enjoy.**

**Kankuro.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gullible Girl

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or the Ichiraku.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Third Day**

**10:57 A.M.**

**No Cash Earned So Far.**

"That piece of crap Sasuke is going to get it after I help the Ichiraku." Naruto said.

Naruto checked him off of his list.

_Let's see who's next...ah...Sakura Haruno...the hot chick._

It took him about 30 minutes to walk to her house.

Knock! Knock!

"Who there?" Some said behind the door.

_Oh, It's _him. She thought.

"Hey Sakura...so uh...how's it goin?" Naruto said blushing.

"I'm not gonna flirt with you, Naruto. What do you want?" She said getting irratated.

"Well, the Ichiraku is closing, but it won't close if it gets enough donations." Naruto said.

"Also, for a bonus, heh-heh..." Naruto said looking down.

"I'll give you kiss, too." Naruto blushed horribly red.

Sakura sat there twitching her eye.

Slam!

_Dang, I thought the kiss would work. _Naruto then hatched an idea.

"I got it. TRANSFORM!"

Ding-dong!

"Who...is...it!" Sakura yelled.

She opened the door.

"Hey..." Naruto said.

"O-oh hey, S-sasuke." She said blushing.

"I just needed some donations for the Ichiraku, 'cause that's my favorite ramen place." He said turning his head.

He turned his head back and saw Sakura with $50.00.

"I was saving it for a nice haircut, but for you, anything." Sakura said.

"Hey, Thanks." Naruto said.

"Anything..." Sakura said.

_Another Sucker! _Naruto thought.

**11:47 A.M.**

**$50.00.**

At the house...

"Hah! I got Sakura good!" Naruto said checking her off the list.

Knock! Knock!

"Oh! Hey Master Iruka!" Naruto said.

"Out. Now!" Iruka ordered.

"W-what I do?" Naruto said worriedly.

"Community work! Now!" Iruka barked.

"Oh, whatever." Naruto said.

**9:46 P.M.**

**$101.57**

**End of the Third Day.**

**---------------------------------------**

**I will update soon.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kankuro.**


	6. Chapter 6: The End!

_**I don't own Naruto**_

-----------------------------

**10:47 A.M.**

"Hmm...let's see who's on the list, ah! Rock Lee!" Naruto said with baggy eyes.

He went off to the youthful house of, Lee.

Knock!

"Who's is it!" Someone barked with excitement.

"It's me, Naruto." Naruto said.

Creeak!

"Oh, hello Naruto, enjoying your youthful day?" He said yelling obnoxiously.

"Uh..." Naruto said thinking.

"No."

"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT ENJOYING YOUR YOUTHFULNESS?" Lee screeched on the top of his lungs.

"I am not enjoying my youthful day because my ramen shop closed down and i need a donati-" Naruto was cut by Lee's obnoxious talking.

"Here is my life-saving and have a youthful day!" Lee said closing the door.

"Gee...thanks...'' Naruto said looking at the 267 bucks Lee just gave him.

"This was a great sucker!" Naruto said.

**12:45**

**Naruto gave his money to the the boss and he opened up the shop again.**

Naruto sat at the Ichiraku eating his noodles.

Sakura walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto! You piece of crap! You fooled me!"

She dunked him in the steaming noodles.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screeched in pain.

"How did you know...ah...that i was sasuke?" Naruto moaned.

"Easy! Sasuke doesn't wet his pants!" She said disgusted walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the boss's room...

"Heh...I suckered that Naruto guy! I didn't even need donations. I just wanted some money. Sucker!"

**Fin!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please don't flame me.

I am sorry if this is a bad ending.

I didn't know how to end it.

Please forgive me.


End file.
